Surviving in an Undead World
by ArchAngelZach
Summary: They story of a guy, his two dogs, his wife and a friend surviving in the undead world.
1. Contact

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock at 7:35 A.M. I rolled out of bed and looked out of the window of my one story, two bedroom house. I seen the weirdest thing but didn't think nothing of it. I seen my two dogs going crazy and I seen what I thought to be a drunk trying to find a place to stay.

"Retarded man, if he goes in there, Duke and Nugget will tear him to pieces," I said aloud. "Better go stop him,"

As I got dressed and got my boats on something told me to grab my old, reliable .22. I went to the gun rack and grabbed the .22 and some ammo. On my way out I grabbed my car keys, my cell phone and put my knife in its pouch on my belt, and headed out the door. When I got out on my porch I looked around and couldn't find him. Then I seen Duke pointing to him. He was heading for my garage.

"Sir!" I yelled. When the guy turned around I could see he was messed up. He looked like he got in a fight with a chainsaw. His guts were hanging out and his face was cut to pieces and he was missing is right eye.

"Sir, are you okay?" I asked as I was walking towards him. By the time I finished my question he started to run towards me. I reached for my .22 and about the time I got it off my shoulder the guy tackled me. The gun flow about three feet away from me and fired. The guy was trying to bite me but I had hold of his throat and stopped him. I tried to reach my knife or gun but could not reach them.

Thought were racing through my mind but the only thing I could do was hold him there. I was starting to lose my grip when my hand slipped and the guy came down. I saw my life flash before my eyes then I seen Duke and Nugget come out of nowhere and tackle the guy off me. I ran and grabbed my gun and ran towards the guy and shot him two times in the chest but the guy did not stop squirming.

"What the crap is this?" I thought. "No way... can this... no," I thought. Then I shot him in the head and the guy stopped right in his own pool of blood.

"Thank you boys," I said bending over petting them both. "But how on earth did you get out of your cage?" I asked looking toward their cage. Then I noticed when the gun dropped and fired the bullet by the luck of the draw hit their lock and set them free. "Well I'll be a monkeys uncle," I said almost laughing. "I bet you boys are hungry?" I ask the dogs. At the sound of the word hungry they started running around my legs and then took off towards my front door.

As I was walking back to my house I kept wondering why the guy didn't die when I shot him in the chest. About the time I got to the door my cell phone started to ring. When I looked who it was, it was my wife, Dawn.

"Hello," I answered.

"James, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" I asked back.

"Turn it to channel 7 and you'll find out, I will be there in about five minutes," She told me. Before I could say good-bye she had hung up on me.

"Well that was weird, but I have to listen to her." I said as I walked through the front door.


	2. Dawn

When I first walked in I walked to the back of the house to the laundry room. I grabbed to hand fulls of dog food and put them in a bowl and set it on the floor. Duke and Nugget had followed me all the way to the laundry and started eating when I put the bowl down on the ground. Then I walked to the kitchen and poured me a glass of iced tea and walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

As I grabbed the remote to the TV Duke and Nugget came running in and jumped on the couch.

"Down." I said as I turned the TV.

When I turned the channel to channel 7 there was a reporter in the field what I was guessing was Albuquerque.

"The world is in utter pandemonium," the reporter said. "The cops have stated that they had to use deadly force. They shooting them in the chest but to no avail. They chief of police here in Albuquerque told reporters less than ten minutes ago they the casualties are rising the estimated in the hundreds to thousands. I am being to I ha..." The reporter said just before a man jumped out from behind the camera and talked the man. The camera dropped showing the man bite the reporter before the screen cut back the people at the studio.

"_Oh my God" _The anchorman said under his breath before he shook his head and continued. "I just pray that Keith is okay. This just in there are reports of this virus showing in Chicago, Boston, Dallas and even D.C. We have been informed that President Obama is being transported to somewhere secure and safe. Mayor of Albuquerque Richard Berry has released to board up your windows lock your doors and keep away from anyone that looks sick or ill." The anchorman continued but I turned the TV off and just sat there. I sat there what seemed like forever until Duke and Nugget bit my pants and pulled which awoke me from the trance that perplexed me. I got up and ran outside trying to figure out what to do.

"Crap that guys body is still there." I said aloud. "Better move it before Dawn gets home. She will freak out." I said walking towards the body. I picked it up (after making sure it was dead) and took it to the burn pit that we had which was about four feet deep and 5 feet wide that we used to burn our trash. When I was walking back to the house I heard tires hit our cattle guard, then I seen Dawn park the truck and start running towards me.

"JAMES!" She yelled as she came running towards me. When she got close enough to me she jumped to me and I caught her.

"I thought you would have been hurt, and if you were hurt I don't know what I would do without you," she said crying.

I hugged her and kissed her. "Dawn I am fine don't worry, go get changed and relax." I said trying to reassure her but refused to tell her I already met one. "I am going to get the generators and some wood from down at T-Wayne's house, if anything goes wrong get a gun and hide." I said looking at her in the eye.

"But Jam..."She said I as I interrupted her.

"Promise me," I said.

"Okay," She said as she was walking back to the house.

"Duke, Nugget watch after her," I told the dogs.

Duke and Nugget took off after Dawn and I walked to the truck and turned it on, wondering _What if T-Wayne is not home? _ and _What if something happens to Dawn? _I thought to my self as I drove down the rode.


	3. TWayne and Gathering

As I was driving down the road I could see people speeding down the road away from Gallup. _What the hec.. _I said to myself being interrupted as a car was speeding past me on the my side of the road. I swerved to miss it.

"You freaking retard!" I yelled looking in the rear view mirror. When I approached the turn off I could see the edge of Gallup. It was then I could tell why everyone was leaving. I pulled onto the side road that leads to T-Wayne's house.

"Dear God I hope that T-Wayne is okay?" I thought aloud.

I drove about two miles back on a dirt road a pulled up to T-Wayne's house which seemed okay. I park the truck and honked the horn three times and T-Wayne came running out with his rifle.

"Are you bitten?" He asked.

"Wait? What?" I asked.

"Are you bitten?" He asked putting the rifle in my face.

"No," I answered.

"Okay, now what do you want?" He asked lowering the rifle.

"I need the generators, wood and I want to know if you want to come with me?" I asked.

"The generators are in the back behind the house in the shed, and where are we going?" T-Wayne asked.

"Dawn and I are going to try and survive in our house," I replied.

"Um...Yeah I come with you." He answered.

"Now lets load up the generators and grab some wood and tools," I said walking towards the back.

"Wait hold on on sec," He said running in his house.

"Okay," I said as turning on the truck.

He came running out with two rifles and about four pistols.

"Where did those come from?" I asked opening my door.

"Um," He replied then continued. "Lets just say I was prepared for this stuff."

"Okay, put those in your truck and I will pull around to the back and start loading the wood and generators," I demanded.

"Okay I will be over there in few I will load up the tools and some more ammo," He said walking towards his truck.

I pulled the truck around the back and found the wood and the generators in the shed. As I was loading the wood I noticed that the generators were tow-able generators and I didn't have my ball hitch on. _Freaking darn it _I thought to myself. _Well I will load up the rest of this wood and ask T-Wayne if he has and extra ball hitch. _As I continued to load the wood up T-Wayne pulled his truck around.

"Dude, do you have an extra ball hitch?" I asked him walking towards his truck.

"Yeah bro, but you a dumb ass for not bringing your own," He said laughing.

"Yeah yeah I know." I said.

"I will go get it, but I got about four rifles and five pistols and a bunch of ammo in the bed," He said opening his door.

"Okay I finish loading the last couple of pieces and we will be on our way," I said turning back towards the shed.

As I finished the load I sat on the tail-gate and then I heard moaning coming from in front of my truck. As I turned and looked through the rear window and seen about five of those things. _Crap, CRAP! What do I do? _ I thought to myself. _That's it the guns in the bed of T-Wayne's truck. _I looked towards thetruck and looked back at the things. _I have to take the chance. _ I thought to myself as I jumped off the tail gate and started running. About the time I jumped I heard all five of those things scream and start running after me. I turned my head to see that they were on my tail. When I reached the truck I jumped into the bed. I didn't think I was going to make but I made it. As I reached for one of the guns the things made it to the truck and slammed into the truck. I picked up one of the rifles and aimed and shot, but nothing came out. Then I realized that it was on safety. I pushed the lever down and fired at one of the things just as it jumped to get in the bed. I fired four more times as all of them fell on the ground. The gun shots must have caught the attention of T-Wayne because he came running with his pistol drawn and the ball hitch in hand. As he came closer he realized that all the things were dead.

"Wow nice shooting," he said kicking all of them making sure they were dead.

"Its not that I have a nice shot its just that it was at close range if I'd miss I should have died." I said laughing.

"True, well lets get this hitch on and get the generators before more come," He said walking towards my truck.

"Alright," I said jumping out of the truck gun in hand.

We got the hitch on and loaded the first generator first then we loaded the last generator.

"Before we leave help me load some food and other stuff." He demanded.

"Okay that's good will need it." I replied.

We loaded all the food he had even the refrigerated food and frozen. The reason why was because the generators were for the freezers and electricity. We even loaded all his clothes that would fit.

"Before we go I need on I need one last thing," He said grabbing something from his closet.

"What is that?" I asked. The thing he had was all wrapped up with happy birthday on it and two little presents that look liked DVD s in it.

"A Xbox 360 and two games," He said grinning. "It was for my cousin, his birthday was this Saturday but I don't think he'll need it and I get bored easy,"

"Sounds good to me, lets just get the heck out of here," I said walking towards the truck.

We both got in our trucks and headed down the road. By the time we got to the end we could see Gallup still on fire. As we hit the road there were crashes everywhere and those things surround them. There were some cases that they followed us an I speed up hoping T-Wayne followed, he did. Then sometimes I ran them over. _I hope that Dawn is okay. _I thought to myself as we headed down the road.


	4. Jenny

As we traveled down the road the only thought that went through my head was. _What about Dawn? Is she okay? _As I was trying to get my thoughts back together I realized T-Wayne was trying to get my attention by speeding up next me and started honking. I rolled down my window.

"What?" I asked.

"Pull off at the next road." He demanded.

"What for..?" I asked when he rolled up his window and sped up.

_Dick._ I said to myself, but did what he told me to. When I finally got on the next road I seen T-Wayne parked a little bit off the road on some random road. As I got closer he came up to my window. I parked the truck and turned it off.

"So whats up bro?" I asked.

"Your going to say that I am an idiot but I think we need to just leave one truck here and go in one truck." He replied.

"Wait..What..Why?" I asked scratching my head.

"Because think about it, what happens if we run into a lot of those things I don't think that we can take them all in one truck and if they flip over the truck and land in the bed its gonna break the window and then... just don't think about what happens then." He said.

I took a deep breath and rubbed my face then exhaled. "Okay we will take yours," I said turning on my truck rolled up the windows grabbed my keys and everything I had in the truck and put it in the back of T-Wayne's bed.

"Okay I think that's the last of the stuff in my truck, what are we going to do about the generator?" I asked pointing to the truck.

"We'll come back for it later just lock and hope it will be here later," He said walking towards his truck.

I locked the doors on my truck and started walking back to the truck when I seen a girl no more than thirteen running towards us with six of those creatures towards her.

"T-WAYNE! INCOMING!" I screamed as I ran to the truck to grab a gun. T-Wayne jumped out of the truck and grabbed a gun and jumped into the back. By the time I got the truck I was saw that the girl was almost to us. That is when T-Wayne shot two shot's but only one hitting its mark. You could tell by the look on his face he was disappointed.

"Help Me," The girl screamed.

"T-Wayne give me cover fire," I told him as I ran towards her.

"Dude, James don't be a hero, shes not worth your life," He yelled I started running_._ _that dude is going to get himself killed and take me down with him._ He said to himself.

As I was getting closer those things were getting closer to her. I was close enough to the girl to touch her. Then I pointed my gun and yelled, "Dive towards me," when I said that the girl dove towards me. I fired three shots hitting two of those creatures. T-Wayne fired three more shots each one of them hitting its mark.

As I checked to see if the girl was okay T-Wayne walked toward her and pointed his gun at her.

"Are you bitten?" T-Wayne asked.

"Do what?" She asked trying to hide behind me.

"Did one of those things bite you?" he said pointing his gun towards the dead things.

"No," She answered.

"Okay hurry and get up," He said turning walking back towards his truck.

"Whats his problem, why is he suck a prick?" She asked pointing with her head towards him.

"I don't know or why, By the way my name is James that pricks name is T-Wayne, whats yours?" I asked her.

"Mine name is Jenny." She said.

"How old are you Jenny?" I asked her.

"I am almost fourteen," She replied.

"What happened to your parents?" I asked again walking towards T-Wayne's truck.

"Well I was at home when my mom came home she said town was going crazy people beating and eating people. I thought she just lost her mind, that was until my dad came home and said that went he was at work some crazy man bite his friend and didn't stop he kept eating him so my dad ran over there to try and stop the guy and he jumped on my dad and bite his forearm so my dad ran to his truck when dad got to his truck the guy was on his grill, so dad ran him over and sped all the way home. When he got home he lost all most all his blood. Mom ran got some blankets to try and stop the blood but right as she was applying pressure dad died," she said as we got to the truck. I opened my door and opened the back. When she got in I could see she was crying.

"Don't worry about it we will find your parents," I reassured her.

"NO DON'T THEY KILL YOU," She screamed.

"Then what do you want us to do?" I asked her.

"Take me with you," She said still crying.

"Okay," I told her. I seen that T-Wayne was at the front of the truck. I walked around to the front of the truck.

"I see you moved some of your stuff to the back for her," I told him.

"Yeah, I could tell that her parents were dead I knew you would take her with us," He said looking at me smiling.

"Yeah, I know I am to nice, but yeah we should go before to long I am really worried about Dawn it has been almost a hour she will be terrified," I told him walking towards the passenger side. As I opened the door I seen that Jenny was asleep. T-Wayne got in and started the truck.

"She has had a rough day," I told him.

"Yeah," He said as we pulled off the dirt road on to the highway.


	5. Background

As we pulled into the drive I seen that Jenny was starting to wake up.

"Well Jenny we are home," I said looking at the house.

She just nodded her head and smiled as she saw Duke and Nugget running out the front door of our house. T-Wayne pulled the truck beside the house and turned it off. As I opened my door Dawn was already there at my door. When I stepped out the first thing that she did was slapped me.

"What was that for?" I asked holding my cheek.

"For making me worry," she said as she kissed me. After she kissed me T-Wayne had gotten out of the truck.

"Hello T-Wayne, random question how long did you have till you went back?" She asked.

"Back where?" He asked.

"To the military?" She asked again.

"O um a month, until this happened," he said.

"What were you?" Jenny asked as she got out of the truck.

"Um who is she?" Dawn asked.

"I will explain later I," I told her with a nod.

"He was a marine sniper darling," Dawn replied putting her hand on her head. "Hi I am Dawn and whats your name?" Dawn asked.

"My name is Jenny," She said as she started playing with Duke and Nugget.

Dawn walked up to me and put her arms around my stomach and sat there and hugged me. We sat there for about a minute when T-Wayne walked up.

"We need to finish closing the windows and get the generator hooked up," He said.

"Okay, Dawn will you take Jenny in the house and fix her some food?" I asked Dawn.

"Yeah," She said as she turned towards Jenny. "Hey Jenny are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," she answered walking towards the house.

It took me and T-Wayne about an hour to fix up all the windows and doors expect one that will be blocked except for emergencies. When we got done it was about two hours till dark.

When we got in the house we seen that Dawn and Jenny in the living room watching Kung-Fu Panda it was just about over. T-Wayne said he was getting something to eat, so I walked over sat on the couch and put my arm around Dawn and she snuggled up to me. We finished the movie and Jenny got up.

She looked over at our book shelf and seen a picture of a man wearing a police uniform. "Who is that?" She asked pointing.

"That was my partner, Travis, when I was on the police force," I answered her.

"What happened to him," She asked,

"He doesn't like..." Dawn started.

"Its okay," I interrupted her. "A couple of years ago, Travis and I we called to Wells Fargo bank in town. When we arrived the robbers we just leaving so Travis and I jumped out and pulled out our guns. Without warning the robbers started firing. Travis and I started firing. We got down to one guy when Travis got shot as I look over and seen Travis fall I looked backed the guy was in his car driving away I ran over to Travis to find out that he would not make it the shot was fatal, I knew it and he knew it. It was only a matter of seconds till he died. I turned in my badge and retired when we caught the robber,"

Jenny looked down, "I am sorry for asking."

"Its okay it's good to remember," I said as I got and waked towards the kitchen.

When I got to the kitchen, "Why didn't you tell me?" T-Wayne asked.

"I didn't want to bother you with my problems," I replied.

"He will be missed," He said as he walked towards the living room.

I fix me some food and walked back to the living room. When I got there I seen that they were watching Shrek 2. _This is our new life, God I hope we make._ I thought to myself.


End file.
